


Chicken Noodle Soup

by omichaos



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Just gals being pals, Mild Language, Sick Fic, sick!Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omichaos/pseuds/omichaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is an agent of the SSR and an incredibly dangerous war veteran.  She has killed a man with nothing but her wits and a stapler.  She isn't going to let a silly little illness get the best of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Noodle Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, for tumblr user blizzardphoenix because she's literally the only reason I'd ever publish my stuff. Please leave a review if you liked it! Or if you hated it! Honestly, just leave a review. They really help.

Peggy looked around the room from her spot on the floor and quickly assessed her surroundings. She was alone - for now. She would have to act quickly, but quietly. She made her approach to the window and silently thanked any god that was listening that it unlocked and opened quietly. She looked outside, seeing the fire escape below her. If she could just quietly make her way down the building, she could call Jarvis and have him pick her up...

"MARGARET CARTER, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Peggy silently cursed to herself and turned around to see Angie standing at her bedroom door with a bowl of soup in her hands.  "Just getting some fresh air?" she tried, bringing her foot back inside.

"Absolutely not," Angie said, putting the soup down and dragging her friend and roommate by the arm back to her bed.  "You're sick and I don't care if I have to tie you down to the bed, you're not going in to work today."

Peggy let out a sigh as she was forced back under the covers.  "I'm not that sick," she insisted, though she clearly wasn't healthy.  Her eyes were a little glassy, her face was even paler than usual, and her nose was almost constantly running.

Angie simply rolled her eyes and handed Peggy the bowl of soup.  "Sure, you're not.  Now eat this.  It'll make you feel better."

Peggy stared at the bowl in her lap and scowled at it, much like a petulant child would.  "I'm not hungry."

Angie crossed her arms.  If Peggy was going to be stubborn, so would she.  "I don't care.  Eat up.  It's chicken noodle."

Peggy looked at the soup once more, studying the contents carefully.  It wasn't that she thought Angie would poison her, but she could tell that her roommate was at her wit's end.  She knew Angie wasn't above spitting in a particularly rude customer's coffee from time to time.  "That's all that's in it?" she asked, giving Angie a pointed look.

Angie just nodded.  The fact that Peggy was practically huddled underneath a mountain of blankets made the death glare ineffective.  "My Nonna'd be rolling in her grave if I did anything to her special recipe."

Peggy's brow furrowed at that.  "And what makes it so special?"

Angie smirked.  "It has a secret ingredient.  And before you ask, no, it's nothing bad or lethal.  It's just something that'll make you feel better."

Peggy still stared at the soup as if she was expecting it to explode.  "I'm not hungry," she repeated, sniffling a bit.

Angie let out an annoyed sigh.  Did Peggy always have to be so stubborn?  Normally, Angie found this quality to be admirable, especially when it was directed towards her pigheaded coworkers, but she only found it annoying when it was directed towards her.  "English, please don't make me feed you."

"But I'm really not hungry!" Peggy insisted, doing her best to sit up without spilling any of the soup.

Angie crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.  "Uh huh.  What was the last thing you ate?"

"A blueberry muffin," Peggy answered confidently.

"And when did you eat this alleged blueberry muffin?" Angie asked, giving Peggy a look and daring her to even so much as think about lying to her.

Peggy looked down at the soup and had the decency to look sheepish.  "Two days ago," she mumbled.  She hadn't been able to keep anything down since then.  Obviously, she tried.  Angie always cooked such nice meals for her and she didn't want any of the food to go to waste.

The next thing Peggy knew, Angie was sitting next to her on the side of the bed and was practically shoving the bowl of soup up to her face.  "Eat this right now," Angie demanded, her tone leaving no room for argument.  Her tone was firm, but her expression was soft and filled with worry.  Peggy was the strong one out of the two of them.  Angie knew Peggy was no superhero, but sometimes she forgot that Peggy was still human and capable of getting sick.

Peggy just nodded and started to eat the soup.  It didn't taste like any sort of chicken soup she had before, but it was still delicious.  She ate it slowly, reminding herself of what happened yesterday when she ate the slice of pie Angie brought home for her too quickly.  Once Peggy finished the soup, she looked over to Angie and gave her a small smile before collapsing into a fit of coughs.

Without missing a beat, Angie got up and brought Peggy a spoonful of cough medicine, giving her a sympathetic look.  "I know, this is gonna taste awful, but it'll help.  Just please take it."

Much to Angie's relief, Peggy nodded and took the medicine without a fuss, grimacing at the taste of it when she swallowed.  "That's awful," she said before washing it down with the glass of water on her nightstand.

Angie just nodded and checked Peggy for a temperature.  "Christ, I'm acting like your mother," she muttered as she refilled Peggy's glass of water and helped her sit up and lean back against the pillows.

At that, Peggy gave Angie a small smile.  "It's nice," she confessed.  Peggy had no clear memories of her own mother taking care of her like this when she was sick.  Peggy was away at boarding school for most of her childhood and during the few times she did get sick when she was home, her mother had mostly just given her her medicine and left the room before she could catch whatever Peggy had.  Having Angie take care of her like this was not something that she was used to, but she found herself liking it a lot.  She felt cared for.

Angie smiled back and took the empty bowl of soup, placing it on Peggy's nightstand.  "Feel any better?"

Peggy thought for a minute and nodded.  "I do, actually.  What exactly was that secret ingredient?"

Angie smiled and kissed Peggy's cheek.  "Love, obviously," she teased, grinning at the color rising to Peggy's cheeks.  "And Tabasco sauce.  Clears the sinuses right up."

Peggy laughed softly at that and inched a little closer to Angie.  She knew that, no matter what happened, whether it was an illness or an assassin disguised as their former neighbor, she and Angie would always be there to look out for each other.  Angie got herself comfortable underneath the ridiculous amount of covers and cuddled up next to Peggy.  She really didn't care if she got sick, as long as Peggy felt a little better.  Plus, who knew a super secret agent could be so damn cuddly?

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Peggy spoke once more.  "So does this mean I can go back to work?"

Angie hit her in the face with a pillow.


End file.
